


Marry Me

by FrostyDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Song fics, luclex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyDanvers/pseuds/FrostyDanvers
Summary: She wants to get marriedBut she don't wanna marry me





	Marry Me

Song: Marry Me - Thomas Rhett

 

_She wants to get married, she wants it perfect. She wants her grandaddy preaching the service. Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country. Not too many people, save her daddy some money Ooh, she got it all planned out. Yeah, I can see it all right now_

 

Alex always knew Lucy Lane wanted to get married. Having helped her plan it since they were six years old. In every version they had reenacted growing up Alex was the one standing across Lucy when she was saying her vows. Yet, here she was sitting in the bridal suite listening to Lucy talk excitedly to Louis and Kara about the surprise gift _he_ sent her this morning. The necklace probably cost more than her years rent.

  
_I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back. I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees. Yeah, she wanna get married. But she don't wanna marry me_

 

It was 10 o’ clock on a Sunday night when Alex received the call that made her whole world go into a stand still.  Lucy called to tell her _he_ popped the question. It was a sunset beach proposal on their vacation in Hawaii. It was right out of a Lucy Lane approved fairy tale. Deep down Alex knew it was coming. More and more Lucy was talking about her future with him. Alex always knew deep down Lucy would find someone better. Alex, she was no good. She was a rogue agent with a death wish. A daughter who never seemed to make her mother proud. A person with many dangerous vices. Lucy deserved the best. Something that Alex knew she wasn’t.  It didn’t matter how much it destroyed her she had a smile on her face at the airport picking them up to bring them to their newly decorated apartment courtesy of the super friends.

 

_I remember the night when I almost kissed her. Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever. And I always wondered if she felt the same way_

 

The first time Alex and Lucy kissed was when they were eight years old. Lucy was telling Alex about how her older sister Louis had a boyfriend and they kissed all the time. Lucy told Alex Louis said she kissed Clark because he was her best friend. Alex said to Lucy you are my best friend and Lucy replied then maybe we should kiss. They did a quick peck on the lips. Both laughing afterwards.  
The second time Alex and Lucy kiss was when they were fifteen years old. Being the rebellious high schoolers that they were, they spent their Fridays at Max Lord’s house because his parents were always out of town. Drinking and hanging out together was a ritual they have been doing since freshmen year. This night was different, tonight people at the party decided to play a game of spin the bottle.  
Alex was anxious when Lucy pulled her into the game. Alex had been coming to terms with herself as a Lesbian, not that she has told anyone but her sister. She has been trying to work up the courage to tell Lucy but she was too nervous. Lucy was her best friend, Lucy was also her crush. She knew Lucy wouldn’t mind but she didn’t want things to change. With a excited yell next to her puling her out of her head, Lucy claimed it was her turn. She spun the bottle. Alex was conflicted she wanted it to land on her because she wants to kiss Lucy but at the same time she didn’t want to know what it was like and god forbid Lucy finds out down the line Alex liked her. She didn’t want it to ruin her friendship. Once Alex was psyching herself out of it the bottle stop pointing right at her. Looking up at Lucy she shrugged. Lucy smirked and took the leap and kissed Alex. Fireworks exploded in Alex’s mind. She was sure there was tongue involved but her mind couldn’t catch up fast enough. Over too soon Lucy backed up and slowly opened her eyes with a wink she turned toward the rest of the group and gave everyone high fives. To Lucy it was a game, to Alex it meant so much more.

The night before Lucy moved to Boston to attend Harvard and Alex went south to Stanford they found themselves at lovers peak. After Lord was busted by the police they started spending their weekends on the cliff side of National Cities’ National Park. Sitting side by side with their legs swinging over the edge they talked about the changes that sat in front of them. They promised they would always be close and talk everyday.  
Under the moon and the stars Alex looked at Lucy. A few years prior Lucy came out as bi. Alex was overjoyed but was always too nervous to bring up her crush. She once again didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Lucy was still the most beautiful women Alex had ever seen. She was smart, classy and perfect. Not wanting Lucy to move away and meet someone better without her ever knowing. Alex took a drink of her beer before turning to Lucy.  Lucy turned her head to look at Alex. Alex could see the sparkle in her eyes, the perfect lips covered in gloss. Alex could have sworn Lucy was looking at her the same way too when they both leaned in. Only to be interrupted by yelling behind them causing them both to turn around and find the rest of their friends running up the trail with beers ready to party their last night away. The moment ruined. Alex and Lucy didn’t get a chance to talk about what happened. The next time they got together all Lucy could talk about was this boy she met in her photography class. Alex knew right then and there she missed her chance.

 

 _  
_ _When I got the invite, I knew it was too late._

 

One night Lucy knocked on Alex’s door and Alex opened it with a smile when she saw through the peephole it was her best friend. The smile stuttered as Lucy stood there looking at her without saying anything. Not even a comment on Alex’s polka dotted pajama pants. After a deep breath she handed Alex a beige envelope without looking down Alex reached out to take it. The small smile Lucy gave her didn’t reach her eyes. When Alex peered down and saw her name neatly printed in cursive. Lucy stepped forward and gave her a small peck on her cheek. With Alex refusing to look up until she was composed. Lucy stepped back and wordlessly started to walk down the hall. Alex only looking up in time to see Lucy enter the elevator.

Alex shuffled back into her apartment straight for the table. She looked at the envelope in her hands. She knew exactly what it was. It was only a matter of time before she got hers. Kara and Winn received theirs in the mail two weeks ago. Putting it on the table she went to get her favorite bottle of gin she kept for nights like this. Nights when she didn’t want to feel. After a shot or two Alex sat down and started to open it.

_Please join us for the Wedding of_

_James Olsen and Lucy Lane_

_August 25th 2018_

_Hilton Ballroom National City_

_Please RSVP by July 3rd 2018_

Tears now streaming down her face she takes another shot. Then another. Running her fingers over the invitation looking at the simple cursive print and flowers the frame the page. Turning it over trying to get a handle on herself she sees familiar scrawl on the back. “ _Alex. You know more than anyone how much I have been waiting for this day to come. I have been planning this day with you by my side for as long as I remember. I know you are not the biggest fan of James_ ” With that Alex scoffs and stands up and paces the room. Starting to feel the alcohol in her system she takes a deep breath and picks up the invitation. “ _But I can not imagine this day without you. I would like you to stand up there with me as my bridesmaid. You don’t even need to wear a dress. Please think about it. Lucy”_ The invitation on the floor, Alex drinks straight from the bottle.

 

_And I know her daddy's been dreading this day. Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back. I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees. Yeah, she wanna get married But she don't wanna marry me_

 

After escaping the suite with the excuse she was going to check in on everything to make sure it was running smoothly.  Alex makes her way outside. Walking past the yard that holds the flower walkway to that handmade arch he made for her. Finding a bench under a tree that looked over the ocean she sat down. Alex being Alex took out a silver flask and took a swig. Looking out at the water Alex was startled to hear Sam Lane “ _Care to share Danvers_ ”. Turning around facing the man who always confused her she handed him the flask as he sat down next to her. Taking his own swig and passing it back they both sat in silence. With a clearing of his throat Sam said something Alex never thought she would here. “ _I always thought she would end up with you_ ” Not trusting herself to speak she subtly nodded her head and took the rest of the flask down.

 

_She got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now. I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now. But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now._

 

Alex never responded to the request Lucy made her on the back of her invitation. Lucy never brought it up again. Alex was there through every decision Lucy made. At every party and tasting with a smile.  James had Clark and Winn as his best men. Lucy planned to only have Louis stand with her as her maid of honor. It was like there was an empty space only both of them knew could have been filled.  
The seats started to fill as Alex made her way back to the yard. Finding a seat in the last row in the corner closest to the pathway that lead to the side door. Thankfully Kara, Maggie and Lena were too busy rushing to the front to claim seats to see her. Music started to play as James entered the yard with his mother on his arm. Winn accompanying Lucy’s dogs who also are acting as the ring bearers and Clark with Louis on his arm. Alex felt like she couldn't breathe. She knew what was coming. The music changed the doors behind her opened. Refusing to look as everyone else stood up and face the back. Alex couldn’t control the tears threatening to fall. Without looking back she got up snuck out the back down that path to the side door. She walked straight through the hotel, to the lobby to one of the waiting cabs that sat idle out front.  


_So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back. Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees. Yeah, she wanna get married. Yeah, she gonna get married. But she ain't gonna marry me._

After taking a cab to the national park. She walked. No destination in mind she just needed to clear her head. She needed to get away. Without a clue has to how long she had been walking she realized she walked straight up the lovers peak trail. Laughing at her own situation she walked to the peak and sat down. Feet dangling over the edge. Alex marked today as yet another failure to her list. She was weak. She could not put her own feelings aside for her friend on the most important day of her life. She was not only weak she was selfish. Alex hoped and prayed that nobody especially Lucy saw her walk out. She took out her phone she had no messages or texts so she figured everyone was still at the ceremony or at least the after party. Swinging her legs staring into the ocean Alex thought back to the most important events of her life. How Lucy was always there. How Lucy was her first kiss, her first crush, her first heartbreak. Lucy was her best friend. Lucy was her soulmate. Taking out her flask cursing when remembering she already drank it. She tossed it into the valley below with all her might.

 

_Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no_

 

It was night now. The stars shine bright over the water. She had about 20 missed calls from various people and over 100 text messages. Still Alex sat. Not sure how she was going to go back and explain herself. She knew Kara would notice her absence and mention it to Maggie and Winn. How was Alex suppose to explain to everyone that she loved Lucy so much she couldn’t bare seeing her marry someone else? How was she supposed to look Lucy in the eyes again when they return from their honeymoon trip to the Bahamas? So many thoughts swirled around in her mind she didn’t hear the footsteps crunch the dirt behind her. With one last breath she stood up to head out. Halting as soon as she looked up.  
Standing at the entrance of the path was Lucy. Dressed in the most beautiful white wedding dress. Her hair down out of the bun Alex saw the hairdresser style it earlier. Alex not believing her own eyes took a step forward. Lucy looked at Alex and shook her head. Alex could see tears filling her eyes and then she shrugged. A hand came up to cover a sob that came out. With another shake of her head Lucy started toward Alex...

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a practice to help me get into the writing mindset to start the actual first draft of 'What About Alex?' my DS fic coming to a A03 near you..sometime this year.


End file.
